


Venin

by Nelja



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dark, F/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Mental Instability, Real or not real, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la première fois que ces apparitions de Medusa viennent le tourmenter alors qu'il n'est pas seul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venin

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 7.

"C'est malpoli de me négliger, tu sais ?"

C'est la première fois, réalise Stein, que ces apparitions de Medusa viennent le tourmenter alors qu'il n'est pas seul. Il cherche une réaction sur le visage de Marie. Elle ne peut pas voir la sorcière elle-même, bien sûr, mais Stein a l'impression que son visage la dévoile forcément, en portant la marque de sa folie.

"Mais cela ne fait aucune différence, tu es toujours comme ça. Tu ne le savais donc pas pas ?"

Les mots de Marie, les plus superficiels comme les plus sensés, sont noyés sous les paroles étouffantes de Medusa. Stein serait bien capable de répéter ce qu'elle vient de dire, trop concentré sur l'idée de ne pas se concentrer sur sa sorcière morte personnelle.

Il frémit en sentant _sa_ main sur son épaule. Il essaie de se retenir se trembler quand _ses_ lèvres effleurent son cou. Sans avoir suivi la conversation le moins du monde, il lance une phrase creuse sur les élèves qui sont de plus en plus insolents de nos jours. On ne peut pas se tromper avec ça.

Medusa ne l'embrasse pas. Elle le mord.

Il bondit en avant, par réflexe, et les dents de la Medusa de sa tête sont acérées comme les crocs d'un serpent, mais ce n'est pas la douleur qui l'élance, juste une forme de plaisir acéré et suffoquant. Il essaie de crier. Puis il y réussit, un hurlement étranglé, et c'est pire.

"Ca va ?" demande Marie, inquiète.

"Je dois avoir un torticolis." articule-t-il entre ses dents, pressant de ses doigts l'endroit qu'elle a mordu, sur son cou. Elle n'existe pas ailleurs que dans sa tête, il le sait parfaitement, et pourtant, il est persuadé que si Marie regarde, si n'importe qui regarde, ils verront sur son cou une marque mystique par laquelle elle clame sa possession sur lui. Ses doigts se crispent, et s'il ne saignait pas avant, c'est fait maintenant.

"Si ennuyeux," murmure Medusa en s'évanouissant dans l'air, "Il serait temps que tu cesses de jouer les aveugles, que tu recommences à porter l'étiquette de savant fou comme un signe d'orgueil. L'un comme l'autre point."

Et l'envie de suivre ce conseil vibre dans son cou comme un poison.


End file.
